


crispy sock

by kurotsuno



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crispy sock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: mmmm wgy





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> "crispy sock"  
> ↪/ˈkrispē säk/
> 
> The art of masturbating into one's sock results in this. A sock is used as it can be easily washed once the 'wearer' is finished pleasuring himself.

The term 'crispy sock' was very loosely known to him- though, the phrase had been circulating around more frequently as of late. Apparently, from what he knew, it was a easy way to get off without having the embarrassment of a parent discovering stains on sheets, and without having to waste toilet paper or tissues as a alternative. It seemed a little suspicious, though. Could someone really masturbate with a sock? Did it even feel nice? Only one way to find out.

* * *

 

Kanyotorou eyed a pair of his whitest socks, hesitantly snatching one up. This was a stupid idea. Such a stupid idea. He already had discarded his pants, so he just begrudgingly tugged down his boxers, his length springing up, a few shivering running through him as the chilly air hit it. He slipped the sock over his dick carefully, hand wrapped around half way on the end of the sock. He sighed, figuring he'd might as well try it if he had already gotten this far.

Kanyo began with slow, steady strokes, dragging the sock up and down on his dick, the fabric rubbing against his skin. He let out a sharp yelp as he accidentally sped up, the material of the sock producing a strange feeling to him. As he picked up pace with his hand, he bit his lip, careful not to let many more noises escape him- he wasn't home alone, after all.

Very few thoughts filled his head, since he really didn't feel like thinking about this- it was shameful enough as is- but one suddenly occupied his mind. _What would his boyfriend think? What would Jomei think?_ His motions sped up unconsciously as he began to ponder, his teeth releasing his lower lip. _If he was there right then, watching Kanyo pleasing himself with a sock, what would he think-_

His whole body spasmed, trembling fiercely as his hips bucked upwards, as he ejaculated into the sock, letting out a large groan of pure ecstasy. His breaths became heavy and ragged as he began to recuperate, removing the sock from his dick. There it was. He had a crispy sock. Good job, Kanyo.


	2. please kill us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did k do this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to robin for helping me with jomei's parts. ur the real mvp

Here he was once again, sock clutched in hand. The last time he'd used it, it'd worked surprisingly well, aside from the fact the ends of the socks felt a little harder- though, he had his doubts he'd ever think of putting that sock back on his foot again.

Although he'd mocked it the last time he'd done it, he couldn't deny both the convenience and the heightened pleasure that stemmed from it. And that's why he was going to do it again.

As he had last time, he tugged the open end of the sock over his dick, not hesitating at all as he began with quite quicker strokes than he had done in his previous session. He was home alone this time, leading to many noises poured out of his mouth that in both volume and pitch, along length.

This sock was sending him to greater leaps of pleasure than his own boyfriend- as shameful as that was. It wasn't like Jomei had to know, though. Akin to before, at the thought of his lover, his pace accelerated, moans flooding out of him.

Over the noise of his own groans and gasps, he failed to hear the door unlocking, and only detected the presence of someone else when it was a few moments too far past recovery.

"Kanyooo! I'm home early!" There was a pause. "Kanyotorou? You in here--?"

The familiar voice soon became louder as the door swung open, and Kanyo was unable to stop his hand until most likely far too late for any way out.

Once he got it to a stop a few moments after the other male had arrived, he detestably moved his gaze, to lock eyes with the arrival. Oh fuck. It really was his boyfriend.

"It's-- Um, it's not what it looks like?"

That was the stupidest possible thing for him to have said. How was he supposed to make a excuse for not only having a sock on his dick, but also having used it to pleasure himself in Jomei's presence.

Jomei stood in shock for a while, his hand not leaving the doorknob. He was conflicted between closing the door and going on with his day or indulging in the adorable sight before him. Instead, he just walked over to the bed, sat down, and stared at the ground.

"A sock?" He asked, having gotten a glimpse of it. He couldn't believe it. Where had his shy little boyfriend even gotten the lewd idea to jack off with a sock? He silently prayed it wasn't his for a moment, shuddering in fear at the thought.

Kanyo couldn't have been more embarrassed- or, if it was possible, he didn't want to know what it was like first-hand. "Mm.. mhm. I-It's a sock." He quickly muttered, hoping it was audible enough for Jomei to hear.

After a almost unbearable silence, Kanyo piped up again, his gaze directly fixated on the ceiling, a complete contrast from where his boyfriend's was.

"Look, um.. do.. do you just want to forget this happened? I can just throw the sock away and we can never speak of this again."

Jomei took a while to think before he reached a bit of a decision to maybe.. help out a bit. After all, Kanyo was right there in front him, all needy and cute.

After a few moments, he stood and shuffled over to where his boyfriend was, taking the.. sock dick into his own hand and beginning to stroke it himself.

"Might as well finish you off, no?" Jomei teased, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Immediately, Kanyo twitched in Jomei's grip, a shiver coursing through his body. "A-ah, fuck, wait-!" Kanyo's outburst sounded more like a moan than anything else. Apparently, from the short lapse of time he'd remained untouched, he'd become much more sensitive, his reactions making that quite apparent.

"You.. y-you really don't have to.." Though Kanyo was saying that much, he really wasn't hoping Jomei was going to stop what he was doing. Maybe he was just trying to cover up how shameful this really was, and maybe restore a small fragment of any dignity he even had left.

Jomei just chuckled, pulling his lover closer to him. He spoke words that dripped from his lips like honey, murmuring them close to Kanyo's ear.

"I know you want it, though," he mumbled, pausing only to suck a small red mark onto his neck. "I can't help it anyways. You've too cute."

"H-how am I too cute? There is a sock! On my dick! Right now!" Kanyo shivered a bit, trying his best still to protest, though he did recognize it was futile at this point. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially not his boyfriend.

With a light sigh, he gave in, leaning back onto Jomei gently. "..Let's just get this over with." Kanyo mumbled, directing his gaze slightly upwards since if his vision strayed downwards, he'd have to stare straight at his sock covered dick, which had Jomei's hand still wrapped around it.

 

we're never finishing this

probably

**Author's Note:**

> this was the worst thing ive done since shintaro voring his phone


End file.
